Wrong Love !
by I'm Fucking Love You
Summary: No Summary


**WRONG LOVE !**

Cast : all Super Junior member dan Top (Bigbang)

Main Cast: Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Sungmin

Genre : Yaoi, Romance,School, Drama, Hurt and Little Magic

Note : If you don't like yaoi story, you can leave this page. Thank you.

 _ **No Summary**_

 **Menceritakan bagaimana Kisah Hyukjae selama di DIN high school, tidak menceritakan bagaimana kesehari-hariannya di luar sekolah.**

Hari demi hari kulalui begitu cepat, tidak terasa 3 tahun aku menjalani kisah pahit ini di DIN high school, selama berada di sini begitu bayak cerita pahit yang ku alami masa-masa remaja yang harusnya dilalui dengan bahagia, berakhir dengan pahit. Cinta dan persahabatan yang ku jalani selama ini sugguh tragis. Baiklah aku akan menceritakan semua tentang cinta dan persahabatan seperti apa yang ku lalui.

 **3 tahun yang lalu**

"Hyuk kau dari mana saja eoh, ada anak kelas 3-B yang ingin ribut denganmu, katanya, kau namja lemah dan sakit-sakitan". Adu Henry sambil berlari.  
"Baiklah,, Jika bocah tengik itu inginkan, aku akan menghadapinya, kau tenang saja serahkan semuanya padaku. Awas saja bocah itu, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya, dia tidak tahu jika berdabat denganku akan berakhir dengan kematiannya di sekolah ini".

 _Skip Time_

 **Room 3-B**

Braaakkk

"Ohh ada anak penyakitan yang menyerahkan dirinya ke lobang singa hahaha" ejek TOP  
"Buang waktu saja kau ini, jika ingin berduel denganku langsung saja tidak usah banyak basa basi, itu tidak terpengaruh sama sekali bagiku brengsek, apalagi anak ingusan sepertimu ". Marah Hyukjae sambil menedang meja yang ada dihadapan Top.

Brunngg

Top yang melayangkan tinjunya di halau Hyukjae. Perkelahian pun terjadi antara Top dan Hyukaje. Saat Top menyerang Hyukjae dengan semua tenanganya, Hyukjae hanya menangkisnya dan menghajar Top sampai babak belur dan menyeret Top sampai didepan gerbang DIN High School, dan melemparnya keluar lingkungan sekolah, sebelum Hyukjae beranjak dari sana ia hanya menatap Top dengan pandangan dingin dan mengatakan.

"Jangan kembali lagi ke Sekolah ini, apa lagi menampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku." Ucap Hyukjae dan berlalu.

Seluruh murid-murid yang ada di DIN high school hanya menatap Hyukjae dengan kagum dan ada juga yang mengatakan, "Bagaimana bisa badan sekecil itu melawan namja sebesar Top", walau akhirnya perdebatan itu dimenangkan Hyukjae tanpa luka sedikitpun di wajahnya manisnya.

Satu minggu berlalu sedang kejadian Hyuk dan Top, sekarang Hyukjae sedang asik-asinya mencoret-coret bukunya, tiba-tiba ada seseorang menggangu aktifitasnya, hampir saja iya menyemprot orang itu sebelum iya sadar itu adalah Park Songsangnim ..

"Hyuk, Songseng yang akan mengajar kalian mana tanya." Mr. Park

"Ahh, ne saem i-tu." Tunjuk Hyukjae kedepan, namun saat dia menatap guru yang akan mengajar mereka sedang sibuk menata rabutnya. Emosinya tak bisa dikontrol Hyukjae paling benci jika ada Guru yang mengajar mereka lebih mengutamakan penampilan dari pada murid-muridnya. Darah Hyukjae mendidih dan...

Braaakkkk  
hyukjae mengebrak mejanya langsung menatap guru itu dengan pandangan dingin dan berkata.

"Jika anda tidak bisa mengajar dengan benar disini, lebih baik anda angkat kaki dan KELUAR dari kelas ini." Bentak Hyukjae dan saat itu juga guru yang dibentaknya lari terbirit-birit, kemudian dia mengambil alih meja guru itu.

Tuk

Tuk

Tuk

"Tolong perhatiannya, semua yang ada dikelas ini saya harap berdiri semua tidak ada yang duduk dan dengarkan saya baik-baik, untuk hari ini saya yang akan mengabil alih pelajaran Mr. Wu, tapi sebelumnya aku akan menghukum kalian yang tidak memberitahuku bahwa Mr. Wu sejak dari tadi hanya mementingkan penampilannya tanpa meberikan pelajaran sama sekali, aku tidak suka itu arraso. Sebagai hukumannya kalian Push up SEKARANG, saya tidak peduli jika itu yoeja atau namja. Saya hitung dari sekarng MULAI."

1

2

3

4

5

Saat yang lain sibuk dengan hukuman yang Hyukjae berikan ada satu orang murid yang tidak melakukan perintahnya sama sekali dan itu sangat tidak disukai Hyukjae.

"Kalian semua berHENTI, dan kau kenapa tidak mengikuti perintahku, huh." Marah Hyukjae

"Apa peduliku, kau bukan guru ataupun yang punya sekolah ini, apa hakmu menyuruh ku melakukan itu, jika kau seperti kami, kau juga akan melakukan itu dengan yang lainnya." Balas anak itu.

"Oh, kau berani menantangku rupanya, aku tidak perlu memberitahumu aku siapa dan apa HAKKU disekolah ini, tapi yang pasti apa yang ku PERINTAHKAN itu mutlak harus kau lakukan jika ingin tetap berada di DIN high school."

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan perintahmu yang kau bilang MUTLAK itu, karena bagiku kau hanya namja BRENGSEK dan penyakitan yang tidak PANTAS memerintahku sama sekali."

Bruunggg

Namja itu hendank memukul Hyukjae namun sial, dia malah yang kena pukul Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang hampir lengah dan memiliki refleks yang baik, sehingga wajah cantiknya tidak kena pukulan namja itu sama sekali, perkelahian antara Hyuk dan namja itu berlangsung lama, hampir seluruh ruangan itu berantakan, tidak ada yang berani melerai perkelahian mereka, ada yang memberitahu guru yang sedang mengajar disebelah, namun tanggapan guru itu hanya mengatakan, "Biarkan saja toh anak itu yang akan di depak dari sekolah ini, lagian dia seharusnya mengikuti apa yang di perintah Hyukjae, sudah biarkan saja." Jawab guru sebelah, anak-anak yang menatap perkelahian itu hanya meringis saat Hyukjae menendang perut namja itu dan menyeretnya keluar dari kelas samapi kedepan gerbang. Seperti dejavu ini yang kedua kalinya ada siswa yang memancing Hyukjae dan berakhir dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Mereka semua binggung dan heran siapa sebenarnya Hyukjae itu dan apa yang disembunyikannya dari mereka, dan kenapa setiap orang yang dia lempar keluar lingkungan sekolah berakhir dengan dikeluarkan dari DIN high school.

"Cihh, ini yang kedua kali aku melempar SAMPAH sekolah seperti mu, sebelum berdebat denganku kau seharusnya mengingat kejadian sebelumnya persis seperti ini, dia juga berakhir dengan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, maka dari itu jangan pernah macam-macam TERHADAPKU disekolah maupun diluar, hahh merepotkan saja." Ejek Hyukjae dan berlalu.

Semua orang mengacungkan jempolnya buat Hyukaje dan menganggap dia hebat dan tangguh, tapi siapa yang tau seperti apa sebenarnya Hyukjae itu. Bagaimana kehidupannya sehari-hari.

 _Skip Time_

 **Room 3-A**

"Hei, kita akan mengadakan festival untuk penutupan tahun ajaran baru, bagaimana menurutmu Hyu-kiie." Tanya Kangin, namun saat orang yang ditanya, mereka tidak menemukan Hyukjae padahal tadi dia duduk bersama mereka, namun saat Kyuhyun berlalari kearah mereka, mereka baru sadar, Hyukaje berada di bawah meja dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Hyukkiee,, Hyukkiiieee irrona, aisshhh hei tolong Hyukiie dia pingsan lagi, bawa ke UKS." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Hyuk ala Bridal Style ..

 _Skip Time_

 **UKS**

"hhmmnnn, eoh Minnie a-aku dimana " Igau dan tanya Hyukjae sambil membuka kedua klopak matanya

"Lagi di Uks hyung, tadi kau pingsan lagi."

"Aisshhh Kambuh lagi ya, mian membuatmu khawatir, yasudah kita balik kekelas lagi ne, hyung sudah tidak apa-apa, kajja."

"Joengmal."

"Ne gwencana, kajja."

 _Skip Time_

 **Room 3-A**

" Hae~, kamu kenapa, dari tadi cuekin aku terus, aku seperti namja murahan yang ingin diperhatikan laki-laki lain, padahal kamukan namja chinguku." Sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Donghae.

Donghae yang mendengar celotehan Hyukjae hanya diam tak memberi respon dan tak mempedulikan rengekan Hyukjae, dia hanya sibuk dengan bukunya, saat sedang asik-asiknya dengan bukunya tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi tanda pesan masuk.

Ting

From : Someone

Hae aku tidak ingin kau menyakitinya, aku tahu ini salah tapi tolong jaga dia untukku dan aku akan menjaga dia untukmu. Gomawo

Tulis pesan yang dia terima dari seseorang yang dia kenal, saat sedang memikirkan pesan dari dia, Hyukjae menatap sedih donghae yang tak menganggapnya sama sekali. Tanpa pikir panjang Hyukjae mengambil keputusan yang tepat dan yang terbaik buat mereka.

"Hae."

"Hmn." Akhirnya Donghae merespon dan menatap Hyukjae, saat dia menatap kedua mata Hyukjae dia merasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang merubah alur cerita cinta dengannya. Dia takut kehilangan Hyukjae dan dia sudah berjanji padanya dia akan membahagiakan Hyukjae.

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah mencintaiku sama sekali, aku tahu aku hanya beban buatmu, caramu menatapku, caramu memperlakukanku sangat berbeda dengan pasangan yang lainnya. Aku seperti kasat mata saat berada disisimu, seperti kejadian tadi pagi saat aku pingsan kau tak menghampiriku memelukkupun tak, hanya Kyuhyun yang ku tahu saat itu menolongku dan membawaku ke UKS, bukan dirimu Hae, padahal kekasihku itukan kau Hae bukan Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa saat itu kau tak menolongku, apa kau sebenci itu padaku, jika memang iya, kenapa kita menjalin hubungan ini Hae. Kau hanya diam dan tak memandangku sama sekali, aku jenuh, lelah menjalani hubungan ini Hae, lebih baik kita putus, gumawo atas semusanya, tapi tolong tetap seperti ini. Mian merepotkanmu selama ini." Ucap Hyukjae sedih.

Deg

Benar apa yang dipikirkan Donghae, semua kegelisahan nya saat menatap mata Hyukjae, dia akan kehilangan Hyukjae selamanya. Dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menggeleng tidak setuju dengan penuturan Hyukjae, namun Hyukjae tidak peduli. Dia tetap pada pendiriannya untuk pisah darinya.

"Mianhae, itu sudah keputusanku." Hyukjae beranjak dari mejanya dan berlalu, saat Hyukjae pergi Donghae mengejarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Hyukjae.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Yeobseo hyung, ne,, MWO a-appa kesini, joengmal, t-tapi kalau aku berpenapilan seperti ini appa bisa marah hyung, a-arraso aku tunggu di ruang ganti jangan lupa semua perlengkapanku gumawo hyung, ne annyeong." Jawab Hyukaje saat ponselnya berbunyi dan berlari keruang ganti, Donghae yang masih mengikuti Hyukjae ikut berlari.

 **Hae Pov**

"Aku tahu aku salah maka dari itu aku mengikutinya, mian Hyukkie aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, maafkan aku. Namun saat dia sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang di seberang sana, aku heran mengapa dia sampai panik seperti itu jika dia ingin bertemu appanya, apa yang sebenarnya disembunykan dia selama ini. Saat dia mengatakan dia menunggu seseorang di ruang ganti aku juga mengikutinya. Saat dia tiba diruang ganti, aku hanya menatapnya kagum dari kejahuan, saat dia keluar dari ruang ganti penapilannya benar-benar berbeda, dia terlihat lebih imut dari sebelumnya walau seragam yang dia kenakan tetap sama, hanya saja aura dari tubuhnya lebih girly yang aku lihat, beda dari yang sebelumnya, yah tetap girly namun dia bisa menutupinya saat berada disekolah jadi tidak ada yang bisa mengetahui Hyukjae yang sekarang dari pada biasanya."

 **Hae Pov End**

 _Skip Time_

"Appa-a~." Rengek Hyukjae sambil memeluk appanya dengan manja

"Anak appa baik-baik saja ne."

"Ne appa Hyukkie~ baik-baik saja, eoh iya ada apa appa datang kesini ?"

"Joengmal nan gwencana, appa dengar dari saengmu kau putus dengan Hae apa benar?"

"Ohh, ne aku memang putus dengan Hae, itu tidak masalah appa, oh ya appa aku menerima perjodohan itu bagaimana menurut appa ?."

"Jo-jongmal, ta-tapi kau yakin Hyukkie?"

"Ne, appa dengan satu syarat."

"Apa chagi, appa akan menepatinya, asal kamu bahagia."

"Appa tidak akan menarik kata-kata appa lagi ne."

"Ne chagi."

"Baiklah syaratnya, namja yang dijodohkan dengan ku tidak orang yang sama, artinya dia benar-benar orang asing bukan yang kukenal karena aku tak menginginkannya, otte. Jika benar seperti itu aku minta plan B aku ingin pergi ke paris"

"N-ne."

"Appa Sudah janji jadi batalkan pertunangan itu, karena aku tahu siapa yang akan jadi calon tunanganku, aku tidak ingin bertunangan dengannya arraso appa."

"Arraso, jika itu maumu, appa akan membatalkannya, dan appa minta maaf semua yang terjadi terhadapmu akhir-akhir ini, appa hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya, antara kau dan Hae."

"Mm-mwo."

"Mianhae selama ini appa bohong, sebenernya Hae bukan namja chingumu. Ini berawal dari permainan yang di ajukan Dongsaengmu Minnie, Minnie hanya ingin memastikan apa benar iya mencintai Hae, memang iya Minnie mencintai Hae tapi sebagai hyung sama seperti dirimu, bukan sebagai namja chingunya, namun semua itu berubah saat kau mengajak Kyuhyun kerumah, saat itu Minnie mulai tertarik dan mencintai Kyuhyun sebagai namja, bukan sebagai hyung, Kyuhyun juga mengatakan kalau dia juga mencintai Minnie sama seperti Kyuhyun mencintaimu. Namun cinta Kyuhyun terhadapmu terlalu dalam sehingga iya tak inggin melepasmu, makanya mereka menyembunyikannya dari mu, sebelumnya Hae adalah namja chingu Minnie dan Kyuhyun milikmu, karena hubunganmu dan Kyuhyun sudah begitu lama, namun appa binggung kenapa saat kamu sadar dari pingsanmu kau tak minggingat Kyuhyun, malah menggingat Hae jadi kekasihmu, maka dari itu saengmu mengambil keuntungan dari lupa ingatanmu sesaat. Jadilah seperti ini semua berantakan dan rumit. Maafin saengmu ne, makanya appa takut kamu pingsan lagi saat tau kau putus dengan Hae." Tutur sang appa.

"Ohh, jadi karena itu appa datang kesini."

"Ne, tapi appa lihat kamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Pantes saat Kyuhyun membawaku ke UKS aku merasa nyaman dan saat dia memelukku aku merasa rindu akan sentuhannya." Sambil memengang kedua wajahnya yang saat ini merona.

Plak

"Aigoo APPA, appo." Bentak Hyukjae sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Mw-mwo kau hanya mengingat saat Kyuhyun menyentuhmu."

"Hehehehe, ne appa."

"DM"

"Oeh DM itu apa ?" Tanya Hyukjae

"Dasar Mesum, hahahha." Sambul memeluk putranya.

"Gwencana appa aku juga akan mengakhiri hubungan ku dengan Kyuhyun, jika seperti itu aku akan memberikan Kyu pada Minnie, aku tak ingin Minnie tersakiti, dan yang ku lihat Kyu dan Minnie saling Mencintai."

"Ta-tapi Hyukkiee, Kyu juga mencintaimu."

"Soal Kyu gwencana appa, aku juga bisa bersahabat dengannya. Walau tubuhku tak menginginkannya, hahahaha."

"Trus bagaimana dengan Hae?"

"Jika aku tidak bisa melupakannya selama diparis aku akan menggambil jalan pintas untuk melupakannya dengan menghapus memoriku tentang dia."

"Hyu-Hyukkiiee, kenapa harus seperti i-itu sayang."

"Karena Hanya itu jalan keluarnya appa, aku akan melupakkannya dan membuka lembaran baru, jadi aku mohon appa tolong dukung aku, jaebal."

Sang appa hanya diam membisu, tapi jika itu yang terbaik buat putranya maka sang appa hanya bisa mendukungnya sampai akhir.

"Baiklah jika itu keputusanmu, appa akan mendukungmu samapi akhir, tapi jika terjadi sesuatu kau harus menghubungi appa arraso, appa sayang padamu dan juga Minnie."

"Gumawoo, appa."

Donghae yang menatap dari kejahuan hanya menatap haru Hyukjae, dia senang saat rona kebahagiaan diwajah Hyukkie. Saat itu iya pun pergi meninggalkan Ayah dan anak itu, walaupun dia tak mendengar apapun yang dibicarakan mereka, dia hanya fokus dengan Hyukjae dan saat rona kebahagian menaungi wajah Hyukjae dia juga merasa bahagia..

Sejak kejadian antara putusnya hubungan Donghae dengan Hyukjae, semua berubah dari sikap Hyukjae selama ini, semua orang mulai was-was apa yang akan Hyukjae lakukan, mereka tahu ada yang disembunyikan Hyukjae dari mereka, namun mereka tidak tahu itu apa, termaksud dengan KyuMinHae.

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Yeobseo Saem, ne su-sudah selesai, joengmal, ne arraso, aku akan kesana sekarang juga."

 _Skip Time_

 **Kepsek Room**

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Permisi Seam."

"Masuklah Hyukkie, ini data-datamu yang kau inginkan semua sudah lengkap, baik administrasi kepindahanmu."

"Gumawo Saem."

"Kau ini tak usah seformal itu, hanya kita berdua saja diruangan ini, kau bisa memanggilku seperti biasanya. Arraso Hyukkie. Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku menggumumkan perpindahanmu besok."

"Andweee, kya samchon~, kau tidak perlu menggumumkannya, saat aku tiba nanti di paris samchon bisa memberitahu mereka."

"Baiklah klo seperti itu, tapi jika kau pergi siapa yang akan menjaga DIN high school ini."

"Aigooo samchon, tenang saja jika ada yang macam-macam minta hyung saja ne. gumawo aku pergi dulu, annyong samchon."

"Ne hati-hati."

Saat dia keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, dia ingin mengelilingi DIN high school sebelum pergi, namun saat iya melewati kelas 2-C ia melihat dua orang ibu sedang menyuapi anak mereka yang saat itu tak bisa menggunakan tangan mereka, karena infus yang bertengger di tangan dan oksigen di hidung mereka, entahlah yang penting Hyukjae sangat menyayangi mereka.

"Hei, kalian berdua, jika ingin hubungan kalian di restuin orangtua cepat sembuh ne, jangan ada lagi infus yang melekat pada tubuh kalian, itu sangat menggangu arraso."

"Ne hyung we promise." Jawab mereka berdua

"hyung sayang kalian, annyeong."

"Nado hyung, annyeong." jawab mereka

 _Skip Time_

 **Room 3-A**

"Kyuuu~ bogoshippo." Triak Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba masuk dan berlari ingin memeluk Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang membaca buku pelajarannya. Dan bergelayut manja di pelukan Kyuhyun.

Teman satu kelasnya menatap Hyuk heran ada yang berbisik, "Daebak baru kali ini aku melihat Hyukkie seimut ini. Aigooo" Saat bermanja-manja dengan Kyuhyun dia menggingat sesuatu dan menatap Sungmin dengan Dingin. Walau tatapan itu menurut yang lain sangat imut.

"Kyaah Minnie kau merebut Kyu dariku, kau jahat sekali hiks.. hiks, rengek Hyukjae dipelukan Kyuhyun."

"Aishh, hyung kau tak usah berlebihan seperti itu, aku tau kau hanya pura-pura."

"hehehehe, kelihatan ya."

"Pabbo."

"Mw-mwo kau bilang aku pabbo. Kyuu~ masa aku dibilang pabbo ." bentak dan rengek Hyukjae.

"Ta-tapi hyung Kyu kan namja chinguku kenapa hyung meluk-meluk dia sih."

"Mwo, berani-beraninya kau merebut Kyunnie dari ku, masih belagak bego segala lagi."

"Mw-mwo hy-hyung su-sudah tau."

"Ne, aku sudah tau semuanya termaksud permainanmu itu, dan satu lagi kau tak punya hak untuk melarangku bermanja-manja dengan Kyuhyun, arra~."

"Ne Hyung~, arraso isshhh."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang, akhirnya Hyukkienya kembali kepelukannya, walaupun dia juga mencintai Sungmin, namun dia sangat beruntung memiliki kedua Lee ini, Minnie yang tidak cemburu walaupun Hyuk memeluknya apa lagi bermanja-manja dengannya.

"Kyuuu~, poppo." rengek Hyukjae sambil menatap Kyu dengan puppy eyesnya.

Chuu~

"Ani~ bukan disitu, tapi disini.~" Tunjuk Hyuk di bibir kissbelnya

"Arraso." Kyuhyun menciumnya dengan lembut dan menekan bibirnya untuk memperdalam ciumannya, dan mencicipi setipa inci bibir manis Hyukjae, dia sudah lama tidak merasakan bibir manis Hyukjae. Mereka tidak peduli jika semua orang menatap mereka. Yang Kyuhyun tau dia sangat meninginkan Hyukjae saat ini, Ciuman Kyuhyun makin menuntut sampai-sampai Hyukjae mendesah.

" Ngh, Kyuu~." Lenguh Hyuk ketika Kyuhyun menjilat bibir Hyukjae untuk meminta ijin. Eunhyuk membuka mulutnya dan Kyuhyun langsung memasukan lidahnya.

Plak

Plak

"Kya Miinne appoyo~." Rajuk Hyuk sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Kyuhyun.

"Aissshh, hyung kalian bisa lihat tempat tidak, jangan bercumbu disini. Aku mengijinkanmu bukan berarti suka-suka kalian berbuat mesum disini. Aissshhh ."

"Siapa yang peduli." Jawab Hyuk. Bukannya tidak peduli hanya saja ia memang menginginkan itu, walau ada sepasang mata menatap mereka dia tetap tak peduli.

Hyukjae menyadari kehadiran Donghae dari tadi, saat dia bermanja-manja dengan Kyuhyun, dia juga tahu kalau Donghae dari tadi menatapnya. Dan dia juga tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini Donghae membuntutinya kemapun iya pergi, Hyukjae hanya tidak ingin peduli akan hal itu, dia hanya tahu kalau Donghae tak mencintainya.

Donghae juga tahu semenjak ia putus dengan Hyukkie. Hyukkie sepertinya menghindarinya dan menganggap dia tidak ada, apa lagi saat ini, saat dia bercumbu didepan matanya bersama Kyuhyun, memang dia tak pantas marah, karena memang kenyataannya Kyuhyun dari awal adalah miliknya.

"Hyung ta-tapikan Hae ada disini." Ucap Sungmin, tiba-tiba moodnya Hyukjae berubah. Tapi dia berusaha tegar dan tak peduli sama sekalipun.

"Minnie~, aku tak melihatnya sama sekali, jikapun aku melihatnya, apa peduliku dan jika iya melihatku dengan Kyuniie, itu bukan hak dia untuk marah, karena bagaimanapun aku tak peduli lagi terhadapnya." Semua hanya terdiam menatap Hyukjae dan Donghae. Mereka tahu sedalam apa cinta Hyuk terhadap Donghae, walaupun dari awal mereka binggung kenapa Hyuk bisa Jadianya dengan Hae, padahal selama inikan mereka tahu kalau Kyuhyuk itu couple fenomena sejagat DIN high school, tapi ya mereka tidak ambil pusing akan hal itu, karena semuanya sudah terjawab hari ini tentang hubungan antara KYUHYUKHAEMIN.

"Kyu aku ingin kita putus, aku tahu ini tiba-tiba, tapi aku juga ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, agar tidak ada yang terluka." Ucap Hyukjae dengan Serius.

Semua orang binggung dengan ucapan Hyukjae, satu bulan yang lalu dia baru putus dengan Donghae dan sekarang dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka tahu kalau Hyuk itu tidak bisa jauh dari Kyuhyun, apa Hyuk sudah gila dengan keputusannya, yah walaupun dia tidak menggingat seperti apa hubungan mereka dulu.

"Mw-mwo, Hyu-hyukkie ka-kau se-serius.?"

"Ne Kyu. Aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku teramat dalam, dan aku juga tau kau mencintai Minnie, tapi aku tak ingin hubungan kita berlanjut, karena hubungan ini salah dan rumit. Tapi kita bisa menjadi sahabat seperti biasa, tidak ada yang berubah Kyu, termaksud cintaku padamu, hanya hubungan kita saja yang berbeda. Sambil memeluk Kyuhyun dan membisikkan sesuatu. Aku mencintaimu tapi aku terlalu dalam mencintainya Kyu. Jadi kumohon."

"Baiklah jika itu maumu aku tidak memaksa yang penting aku masih di hatimu."

"Gomawo Kyu, oh ya Minnie hyung minta maaf tapi ini sangat penting dan hyung tak ingin kau menolaknya, yah sebagai permohonan maaf kalian kepadaku yang mempermainkan perasaanku, bagaimana."

"Ne arraso hyung, tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh ya permintaannya."

"Baiklah, aku hanya minta Kyuhyun tetap mencintaiku dan dia berhak melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan terhadapku, dan aku juga seperti itu, otte."

"Ck, permohonan yang aneh, ne.. ne arraso, kau bawel amat hyung."

"Baiklah aku mau berbicara dengan Kyuhyun dulu ne, annyeong." Sambil menarik Kyuhyun pergi

Saat Kyuhyuk meninggalkan kelas 3-A, seseorang bertanya kepada Sungmin.

"Minnie gwencana~."

"Gwencana, aku tipe orang yang fine-fine aja dan satu lagi, itu sebagai permohonan maafku yang merebut Kyu dari Hyukkie hyung, aku tidak membenci mereka. So don't be sad, aku tahu kalian menyanyangi Hyukkie hyung. Maka dari itu aku akan menceritakan sebuah rahasia yang selama ini kami sembunyikan.

 _Skip Time_

 **At Taman**

"Kyu aku akan keparis. Dan melupakan semuanya termaksud dia. Dan aku mohon jangan beritahu yang lain jaebal." Ucap Hyukajae sambil menunduk iya tak ingin Kyuhyun terluka, apa lagi hari ini dia memutuskan namja itu.

"Arrasso chagiiie, aku akan tetap menunggumu disini, sampai kau melupakan masa lalu yang menyedihakan ini." Sambil memeluk dan mencium kepala Hyuk dengan sayang.

"Gomawo Kyu saranghae." peluk Hyukjae

"Nado chagiie" Sambil memeluk Hyuk dengan sayang. Walau hari ini perasaannya campur aduk, tapi yang dia tahu Hyuk akan tetap mencarinya, dia tahu itu.

Trimaksih sebayak-banyaknya bagi para pembaca.

Mian alurnya kebanyakan di Skip ..

Jangan Lupa Di REVIEW ya Gomawo

Tbc


End file.
